


Saint Michael and the Vipress

by Mamaforgiveme



Category: Alpha Protocol
Genre: BDSM, Espionage, F/M, Hacking, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaforgiveme/pseuds/Mamaforgiveme
Summary: After the events of the "Alpha Protocol incident" rogue operative Michael Thorton is brought out of retirement by an old friend, Mina Tang, to protect sensitive military data from falling into enemy hands. A seemingly simple job becomes wrapped in intrigue and sexual fantasies as Thorton makes contact with the mysterious hacker known as "Vipress"Michael Thorton/Sis





	1. Chapter 1 - The job

“Rise and shine, Mr. Thorton.” A voice chirped from one of the laptops piled on the rogue agent’s desk. Michael grunted, and shifted to his side on the a lush leather couch he was resting on. He mumbled at the face staring back at him from his laptop screen.

“Am I under arrest…?” The face on the screen pursed her lips, as if considering.

“You _are_ wanted for questioning by dozens government agencies.”

Thorton slipped on the cargo shorts that were left bunched up, in front of the couch and brushed off the wrinkles of his white undershirt.

“And how many of those want me thrown in a cell with no windows for the rest of my life?” Thorton mused rising to his feet.

“A little less then half; from my estimations at least.”

“Ever the optimist… Which camp does the NSA fall under?” Thorton watched the stress lines in the Asian American’s forehead blossom into view.

“I haven't worked for the NSA since before…”

“Right right, next time their throwing one of their ‘Wipe your ass with the American constitution’ barbecues, be sure to send me some pics. I have a morbid curiosity about how those pencil pushers party.” The woman sighed and shook her head.

“I see you haven't let your rambling wit go to waste since your forced retirement.”

“Wit has always been my greatest weapon, rambling or otherwise. And who said anything about retirement?” Mina Tang’s eyes betrayed a smug swelling behind her casual smile.

“Finding a lot of work down in Costa Rica?” Thorton easily suppressed the urge to smirk. However, unlike the NSA agent grinning on the screen of his laptop, Michael’s face did not reveal any emotions or tells without his permission. He shrugged.

“You’d be surprised what a man with my talents can do with a laptop and access to the internet.” He stated plainly, baiting the agent to reveal her cards.

“I can imagine… I hope me finding you so quickly isn't evidence that your skills have been slipping, Mr. Thorton.” Thorton allowed himself to smile at the playful sass behind Miss Lang’s words, before hardening his expressions.

“Spending a month waiting on feelers to get back to you isn't exactly worthy of high praise. It _was_ a month when you first started searching, right?” Thorton said, keeping his face disturbingly neutral. Mina’s face blossomed with so many tells that he didn't need to hear her answer.

“And after that… it wasn't until I started sprinkling bread crumbs did any of your lackeys start getting close.” Mina recovered with an antagonizing smile.

“This sounds like something you rehearsed… _after_ I was closing in on you…”

“Wouldn't put it past myself. I am petulant enough.” Thorton retorted. Mina cleared her throat.

“As fun as it is to catch up on old times…”

“What’s the job?” He said, jettisoning the playful belligerence from his voice. Miss Tang’s demeanor shifted, putting on an air of professionalism.

“The FBI has reported that a large US company was involved with a major security breach, leaking classified and otherwise vital information.”

“So a defense contractor got sloppy. Let me guess… Lockheed? Boeing? …Grumman?” Thorton mused. Mina shifted uncomfortably.

“That’s classified. If you want to know, you’ll have to accept the assignment first.” She said, before casting a challenging gaze.

“Tease.”

“As I was saying… it’s not only cyber attacks the company is facing. Several of its server rooms have been physically raided.” Mina said.

“China? Russia? …Iran?” Thorton rambled. Miss Tang shook her head in annoyance.

“That’s for you to find out. I’ve been placed in a high ranking, and high paying, job here at 'the company that shall not be named.’ Officially, you will be hired on as a security consultant. Unofficially, you will be working for me.” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Spying on a defense contractor you’re pretending to work with… wow, just like old times.” He said. Mina smirked.

“Only instead of freezing your butt in Moscow or sweating it off in Costa Rica… I’ll be sending you tickets to land of perfect weather. California sunshine and bikinis. We might even be able to schedule a day at the beach. What do you say, Mike?” She said. Michael smiled to cover up his dark thoughts. In truth his mind was busy grinding up the information given on the assignment. Something wasn't lining up.

“As tempting as seeing you in a bikini is… If my job is simply to help patch a leak, I can do that from here. No need for me to pose as some IT guy. All I’d need is clearance.” Mina shifted.

“We have reason to believe a specific server will be targeted, based on the previous security breaches.” She said. Thorton rolled his eyes.

“You know that the more you tell me the less likely I’ll be to poke around the servers myself, right?” Mina let out a frustrated sigh.

“Mike… please. I’m putting my neck on the line enough as it is.” She said. Michael felt a twist in his stomach as the realization dawned on him.

“Do you really think being a valuable asset on a few ops is going to get me back in to the government’s good graces?” Thorton stated. Mina winced.

“No… but being a valuable asset is different then a rogue element.” Mina said. When he made no reaction to her words, she leaned closer to her laptop, making her face larger on the screen in front of him.

“I know you, Mike… I know that you love your country as much as you distrust it.” Mina’s words rang hollow in Michael’s ears. No matter how much she wanted to know the veteran operative, the truth was he had never allowed her to get very close. Compartments behind compartments. That was what Thorton was. He only let people see the sides of him he wanted them to see.

“Yea… it will be good to be stateside again. Thank you Mina, I mean it.” Mina’s eyes brightened as she sent him the rest of the details for his new assignment. Thorton’s own smile hid the doubt behind it. He knew that the US government could ever let a man like him off a leash or outside a cage. It was easier to tell her exactly what she wanted to hear. It always was.

...

The next couple of days were almost unbearable for the rogue agent. He wore bright colored oxford shirts, casual slacks and obnoxiously trendy glasses. His sense of fashion for his role as the new consultant must have subconsciously channeled his intense hatred for office work. While he hated his job and by extension everyone around him, he made it his goal to convince his coworkers of the opposite. He made small talk like a pro. He was collecting strands of gossip as if they were enemy confessions. He even once brought everyone on his floor donuts from “the good” bakery downtown not “the bad” bakery just across the street.

They thought him the perfect coworker, because that's what he wanted them to think. What he was really doing, was determining which of them were most likely to be selling company data. As boring as it was, most cases of “hacking” turned out to be an inside job. Someone contacted a disgruntled worker who purposefully leaked the information.

Thorton was glad he determined an inside job was unlikely, based on the quick evaluations he gave them. It was probably the most boring and by-the-books office environment the rogue agent had ever seen, and his coworkers didn't strike him as overly imaginative. Many of them haven't racked up so much as a parking ticket from what he saw on their personal records.

This raised the possibility of being put up against someone reckless or arrogant enough to try and break into the server from the outside. In other words, Thorton was eager to go up against someone like himself, a true artist in the espionage world.

Michael barely registered the footsteps approaching from behind him. Without looking away from his monitor, he determined they belonged to his boss, a man with a sloppy physique who always wore striped ties and an air of force positivity.

“Hey Rob, what are you working on right now?” His boss said.

“It’s Robert, actually.” Thorton said, pointing at his nameplate hanging on his cubicle. “And I’m just familiarizing myself with your software so I can update the security protocols. I’ll send you an email when I’m finished.” He said, keeping his eyes glued onto his monitor like the good worker bee he was.

He couldn't help but smile as his boss left his cubicle, fully satisfied with his answer. Michael was indeed studying the software the company used, but not for the reasons he stated. In truth, Michael was deliberating what zero-day vulnerability he would exploit for when he finally cracked open the servers. This was not going against Mina Tang’s wishes. She knew he would need to compromise the servers to poke around for vulnerabilities.

After finishing his seven to five and the lovely gridlock traffic that followed, Robert Yates aka Michael Thorton, found himself in his simple downtown apartment complex. He threw off his trendy glasses and business attire for something more comfortable, a pair of jeans and a black sports shirt that hugged his finely honed, athletic build. Robert’s job was over. His life started and ended the moment he drove to work and back. As soon as he entered his unassuming apartment, Michael Thorton reemerged to take his place.

He plopped down on his couch and opened his laptop.

“Showtime” Michael mumbled as he cracked his knuckles. As he predicted, the server didn't put up much of a fight. The security was top of the line, but far from air tight. He scribbled down notes with his pencil, for each exploit he uncovered, fighting the urge to poke around in the data himself, to see what made this mission so critical. After his willpower and better judgment won out, he went to log from the server.

That’s when he found it. A text file. One file out of the countless others on this page alone stuck out to the operative like a severed thumb.

THOR.TXT

Michael’s face became a stone mask. When he was by himself, there was no need to emote. No need to pretend to be anything for anybody. While his face and body remained mostly inactive, his mind ran wild with possibilities. His surname, or more accurately his favorite FAKE surname, was Thorton, Derived from the name of Norse god of thunder himself. It looked and sounded like a real name, but it wasn't. Thornton was a real name, but not Thorton, and the text file read THOR and not THORN.

Michael chided himself. He was being uncharacteristically paranoid. Thor was hardly an uncommon name. For all he knew one of the techies was a pagan or a comic book fan. The thought that this text file was meant specifically for him was downright childish.

There were less then a hundred people on this planet with the resources and connections to know the name “Michael Thorton.” Even if he was more high profile, the odds that someone found out he was given this particular assignment was astronomically low.

Even still, when Michael started to time the name of the .TXT file to open it, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. A chill. Whether it was paranoia or his hacker’s intuition, something about this text file unnerved him.

Thorton finished typing the name of the file, but did not type in the command to open it. Instead he ran a search. The operative leaned back on the couch.

(100)

One hundred hits. One hundred identical text files. All buried in folders that had little to nothing to do with one another. They were scattered about almost like…

“Breadcrumbs.” Michael mumbled. He typed in the name of the text file slowly, pressing each key thoughtfully before striking the ENTER key with a heavy swat of his pinky. The rogue agent didn't know what to expect, but still found himself surprised to see only a single word that meant almost nothing to him.

Vipress

“What, did the server get hacked by a snake…?” Thorton muttered to himself, as he searched ran a search. One hit, a file buried deep within the server, virtually impossible for anyone to stumble across.

VIPRESS.EXE

“Exe?” Thorton whispered in surprise. It was a program. A program placed within the bowels of a server filled with military data and intel. It wasn't until he heard the irregular shudder in his nostrils, that the rogue agent realized he was nervous. He had the sudden desire to turn off his computer and triple check his onion router, but he knew his location was secure. He had so many layers and proxies between him and this server it would be virtually impossible to find him. Still, Thorton’s fingers shook with excitement and fear as he typed the name of the program. He jabbed the ENTER key.

Nothing. A blank screen, similar to the server interface, but running in its own instance. Thorton waited but nothing nothing happened. After waiting over a minute, Thorton typed a basic command “DIR” before pressing ENTER.

GUEST: DIR

The corner of Michael’s mouth twitched. _“Guest? Guest of what?”_ Whatever this program was, it didn't adhere to command lines. What more, it gave him an ID like some kind of messenger program. Michael was in the middle of typing a different command when a line of text flashed across the screen.

VIPRESS: Naughty naughty…

Michael’s hand’s froze above his keyboard. He didn't think it was him typing in a command that triggered the response. The line of text appeared while he was in the middle of typing. It was almost as if…

VIPRESS: Does your boss know your talking to strange women on their server?

Michael leaned back in disbelief. This was some kind of chat room. Someone created a bare bones messenger program and installed it inside a high security server. This was sheer lunacy. Thorton waited, but when no further lines of text flashed across the screen, he suddenly realized that the person on the other end of this program could leave at any time, that they were most likely responsible for the leaks. It was his mission to keep them talking. Michael cracked his knuckles.

GUEST: Hey for all you know I’m supposed to be here. You’re the one compromising a state of the art server.

VIPRESS: Childsplay

VIPRESS: I hope youll be more fun…

Michael smirked. The arrogance of this hacker was amusing to the rogue agent. Almost reminded him of his own unbridled ego. What more, the way the hacker didn't wait for him to respond before typing another layer of flirty banter, hinted they were a quick reactor with low impulse control. Fast thinking, but driven my instincts. Thorton could relate, but he did a better job keeping his cool. He relaxed back in his couch. He was starting to enjoy himself.

GUEST: IDK, I’m not really a snake person.

VIPRESS: Oh I wonder

GUEST: Wonder what?

The being on the other end of the keyboard didn't respond. Since most of their responses were near immediate, the poignant pause felt somehow awkward. Whether it was his own awkwardness, or his imagination of what this Vipress character was feeling, he did not know. Thorton decided to break the pause.

GUEST: Wonder what…? Dont keep me in suspense.

VIPRESS: What do you think?

GUEST: IDK you tell me.

VIPRESS: Ill give you a hint… its about YOU

Michael knitted his brow in concentration. He was beginning to get a read on this Vipress person. A fast typer. Used a somewhat crude grammar, focusing more on blurting out what they were thinking and feeling, and not terribly concerned with neatness. A raw, impulsive… woman? He wasn't sure if she was actually a woman, but that was at least what they wanted him to think. Besides the obvious “lady snake” sounding name, there was a certain girlish flirtation behind the words that most men couldn't mimic.

What he didn't have a read on, was how much this Vipress knew about him. Something Vipress had said earlier began bouncing around his head. “Does your employers know your talking to strange women on their server?” That combined with “Naughty naughty” meant they were convinced that he had broken in. While it was definitely a stretch, the absurdity of this situation had his paranoia on high alert. Micheal relaxed in his seat, before returning to his keyboard. He fell back on what he usually did when someone he didn't know anything about managed to rattle him. He laid on the sauve.

GUEST: You’re wondering how hot I am, of course.

Again, the being on the other end didn't respond right away. Thorton was in the middle of thinking of a witty response to move the conversation forward when the Vipress finally responded.

VIPRESS: Im wondering how big your cock is

Michael stared at the line of text for good long while. A flood of conflicting emotions flooded in his mind, but the hardened operative couldn't deny a strange excitement in how bizarre the situation was.

GUEST: Havent had any complaints yet.

After another pause, Thorton received a sultry response.

VIPRESS: Is it big enough to choke on?

It was Thorton’s turn to hesitate. He leaned back on the coach and chewed on one of his nails. He added “Enjoys BDSM” to the mental dossier he was making.

GUEST: So you want to choke on my dick?

VIPRESS: Dont you wanna punish me?

GUEST: Punish?

VIPRESS: For breaking into the server. Its your job to punish me right?

Michael began to chew his bottom lip. As exciting and new as this was, he did not enjoy how uncertain he was in this scenario. He had no idea how much this Vipress person knew about him, but the longer she bantered, the more he wondered if the name on the text file, Thor, wasn't directly written for him. That the hacker somehow knew who he was… maybe even where.

“Play it cool, Thorton…” He reminded himself.

GUEST: I didn't know that was an option. Now that I do…

VIPRESS: What will do when you catch me?

Michael shook his head in amusement. Unless he was misreading things, Vipress was so eager to see his response, that she hadn't even realized she typed “What will do” instead of “What will you do” He racked his mind, thinking of what ulterior motive this Vipress could have in getting the rogue agent to text dirty to her, but he could think of none. Michael’s fingers flew over the keyboard as he made his response.

GUEST: Your an eager little slut arent you?

When Vipress didn't respond, Thorton started to wonder if he had scared her off. Her next line of text dismissed those thoughts.

VIPRESS: Im getting wet

Thorton felt a sudden stirring in his groin.

“Am I actually getting excited by this? It hasnt been that long…” Thorton mumbled, rubbing his thumb against the head of his member through his jeans. Though sexting, even to an enemy hacker, wasn't the most exciting thing he had done in his life, the raw honesty he felt behind this Vipress’s words caused more of an impact then he would ever admit.

He closed his eyes as he concentrated on all the little clues and quirks Vipress had given him. He shifted the little compartments in his head, rearranging them to fit for the enigma across the web. It didn't surprise him that he could so easily machinate a response tailored for the Vipress’s apatite. What surprised him, was how much he was enjoying it.

GUEST: I’m going to grab you by the hair and put you down on your knees.

VIPRESS: Dont be gentle

GUEST: Oh I wont. Ill give you one chance to tell me who you work for.

VIPRESS: Ill never talk

GUEST: Then I’ll shove my fat cock so far down your throat you’ll gag on it.

GUEST: Ill hold your hair tight when you try to pull away. You’ll think your dying but Ill let you have a quick breath right before I shove it right back in. Ill do this till your red in the face.

GUEST: Ill ignore your nails on my hips as I ram them against your face

GUEST: I’ll face fuck you till you pass out and when you wake up… I’ll shove my dick back down your throat. I wont stop until your choking on my cum. I’ll make you drown in it.

Thorton composed himself. He was getting so carried away with his “mid-hack sexting” that he didn't realize that Vipress had been silent for several minutes. He waited, putting their BDSM fantasy on hold until she finally replied.

VIPRESS: Did you cum?

Thorton blinked. He couldn't deny he felt a thrill in playing the role of an interrogator in some BDSM porno, even if it was virtually, but not enough to stroke himself off over. He briefly thought of lying, but for some reason, it felt wrong to the veteran operative. He deflected the question instead.

GUEST: Did you?

VIPRESS: I came so hard my knees are shaking

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat. There was such a raw purity to her words that he didn't doubt a single word she said. This rawness was somehow more attractive then anything he could remember encountering in his life of sultry lies and pretty deceits. Thorton had to make an effort to emotionally distance himself, something the agent found extra pathetic, since it was little more then several lines of text. And yet…

VIPRESS: I made a mess on my sheets…

GUEST: If I was there, I’d push your head down in them and make you lick it up.

Michael waiting a long time for a response, wondering briefly if she had left.

VIPRESS: I wish you were here

Thorton felt a strange amount of sadness when he read her words. It wasn't his own sadness, it was what he felt within the one who typed them. Whether he was allowing a virtual minx to manipulate him, or letting his own imagination run wild, he felt a strange pity for the being known only as Vipress. For reasons Thorton didn't truly understand, he broke from the BDSM filled sexting and typed an honest response.

GUEST: It wont be anything like this when I catch you. You know that, right?

Michael waited. The virtual silence left from the unanswered response was deafening. He didn't try to think of something to say, he only waited for a response. When he finally received one, he felt something he hadn't felt in years. Fear, genuine fear ran its icy finger down Thorton’s spine as he reread the blunt response.

VIPRESS: Then Ill kill you


	2. Chapter 2 - The trap

Mina Tang’s brow was furrowed on Thorton’s laptop screen. Though they were in a video chat together, he could tell she wasn’t looking at him, but at the report he had sent her screen. The operative kept his face stony, as Tang did a poor job hiding her disgust.

“Please tell me this is some kind of vulgar joke…” She finally said. Michael sighed in aggravation.

“I told you it wasn't…” He muttered.

“I know you did… but reading this…” Mina’s voice trailed as he eyes glanced away from her webcam and back to the file on her computer. Though the veteran operative was a master and hiding his true feelings, it didn't mean he didn't have them. He could clearly feel the sharp pang of humiliation rising in his chest. He grit his teeth.

“I was just doing my job. The longer I could keep her attention the more clues she could leave us.” Thorton snapped, uncharacteristically flustered. Mina picked up on that, and watched him a mixture of concern and judgment.

“I know but…” Mina’s voice trailed of. Thorton’s jaw clenched as he saw her eyes drift back to the text on her screen.

“Choking on dicks… drowning in… fluids-” Thorton interrupted, throwing his hand up in the air in frustration.

“Common Mina! I know whats in the report, I sent it to you.” Thorton snarled. Mina didn't so much as look away from the file.

“This… isn't something you copied and pasted, right?” Mina asked. Thorton ran his tongue across his molars and canine teeth before answering.

“Right, I couldn't copy anything from some self made messenger program.”

“So… you retyped all of _this_ from memory?”

“Veteran operative, _Mina_ … photographic memory, _Mina_.” Thorton said, saying her name as if it was an insult each time. His hands clenched themselves into fists as noticed Mina clearly had more to say on the matter.

“Why didn't you hold back some of the details of your… ‘text adventure’ then? Is this some kind of voyeurism?” Mina asked. It was a fair question. Thorton had bounced the question back and forth in his own mind as soon as this conversation had started. He sighed again.

“Because if I withheld the sensual nature of the texts, I’d basically be withholding the entire conversation. There’d be no point in making any kind or report.” Michael said, giving Mina a hard look.

“And I _assumed_ I was dealing with a professional… who would have realized this, and who’d be grateful for the intel on one of the hackers behind the leaks.” Thorton said, crossing his arms. Mina blinked.

“A very… logical conclusion, Mr. Thorton.” Mina said, keeping her face carefully emotionless. Michael nodded, but remained guarded.

“Thank you…” He said. A long awkward silence fell between them.

“I’ll shove my fat cock so far down your throat-” Mina said, reading off some of the text in the report he made until Thorton cut her off.

“I’m disconnecting the call, you’ll never hear from me again.” Thorton said, reaching for his laptop. Mina’s laughter somehow stopped him from slamming the laptop closed in humiliation.

“Oh common, Mike! You have to see how amusing this is from my end.” She said.

“Ill become a ghost… no, a nightmare! Your own personal gremlin, deleting files, leaking embarrassing pictures. I’ll make ruining your life the sole reason of my existence.” Thorton said. Mina smiled knowingly.

“But my nightmares dont involve choking on dicks.” Mina retorted. 

“They will…”

“And whats that supposed to mean?” She said, raising a brow. Michael sighed and looked away.

“When I get my hands on that hacker…”

“You’ll what? Give them a spanking?” Mina said, unable to hold in her giggling. Thorton watched her laughing, the tension and aggravation leaving his body, being replaced by a cold numbness.

“To her, a spanking is barely even foreplay, if we’re to believe what she wants us to.” Michael said, rising above Mina’s unprofessionalism. Mina finally regained her composure, staring back at Thorton with a thoughtful gaze.

“If we’re to believe? You doubt the sincerity of our dominatrix turned hacker?” She said, with only a mildly mocking tone. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Dominatrix’s do the spanking, not the other way around. Are you that sheltered?” Michael said. Mina crinkled her brow.

“Sorry I’m not up to date on my BDSM play… unlike somebody I know.”

“It’s in the name. Dom-in-nate-trix…” He said, sounding it out for her. Mina shook her head.

“Anyway… you were implying its an act?” Mina said. Michael scratched his chin.

“No… I didn't say it was an act. I said that’s what she wants us to think. She seems almost desperate to portray herself as some oversexed vixen.”

“What’s the difference?” Mina asked.

“I don't really know… I keep visualizing a bored housewife with to much time on her hands or a stupid teenager who just discovered ‘50 Shades of Gray’ someone with pent up sexual fantasies, acting on them for the first time.” Michael said, trying to visualize this person in his mind’s eye. Mina’s eyes drifted back to the text on the report. This time, she read the words in an analytical light.

“I got that impression as well. I couldn't help imagining some edgy teenager typing this. That's a strange type of person to find fishing for military data. Stranger still…” Mina’s voice trailed off.

“What…?”

“Whose stranger, the pent up hacker or the person who’d hire her?” She asked. Thorton shrugged.

“This is assuming she was hired in the first place.” He said, causing Mina to quirk her brow.

“You think they decided to break into these servers on their own? The only one I know of, whose crazy enough to do something like that is… well, you Mr. Thorton.” Mina said with a knowing smile.

“We cant rule it out as a possibility. Somebody else like me was bound to exist somewhere out there.” Michael mused. Mina raised her brow in surprise.

“Mike… your starting to sound like your getting sweet on this Vipress.” Mike shook his head at that.

“Hardly, just the opposite in fact. Highlander rules. There can be only one Michael Thorton.” It was Mina’s turn to shake her head.

“So you’ll be focusing on trying to find this Vipress woman from now on, correct?” Mina asked.

“That's the plan. I believe she meant every word she said, including the parts about wanting me to catch her… as crazy at that is.”

“Careful, Mike. She probably meant the part about killing you, if your intuition is correct.” Mina said. Thorton surprised her by flashing a genuine smile, something of a rarity for Michael display.

“Oh I know… I’d be disappointed if she goes down without putting up a fight.” He said. Miss Tang hesitated.

“And what will you do when you catch this… she-snake?” She asked.

“What do you think? There can be only one.”

... 

Michael’s preparations were complete. He had assembled his laptops on a standing desk. He had Mina and her “Not NSA” lackeys on standby. The server was already cracked open, its vulnerable files exposed to the operatives nimble fingers. He even dressed for the occasion, sporting a long sleeve shirt and dark cargo pants. A backup full of equipment was by his feet, in case the operation went mobile. He would give this Vipress his full respect. The only question in the rogue agent’s mind was “Would she take the bait?”

Thorton had spread exactly one hundred text files through the server, all labeled Viper. Within the file was a link to a chat room popular amongst hackers for being nearly impenetrable to surveillance. That’s where Mina and her team of “US constitution offenders” came in.

No site one hundred percent secure, especially not when the NSA was involved. If they couldn't compromise the site themselves, they’d bribe and threaten the people running them. If that didn't work, they’d create ridiculous fines that would make the founding fathers spin in their graves, financially ruining the people running the site until they bent to their will.

While not everyone knew the disgusting amount of power the US government could wield, any hacker with a fully functioning brain would. Vipress would have to be foolish, reckless or insane to willingly spring Thorton’s trap, and yet he we convinced she would.

Michael stared at the laptop screen displaying his private chatroom. The only activity that had been on the screen for the last hour and a half was the blinking cursor. He sighed, feeling uncharacteristically anxious. He wanted to believe it was just the stress of having a small team of NSA agents waiting for a call, or that his reputation was on the line. The truth was that he wanted the Vipress to respond. Not for more sensual banter, or the thrill of hunting her down, but a warped combination of the two. Though he’d never admit it, he wanted to conquer her.

VIPRESS: Im here.

Michael’s hands flew to his keyboard as if they were magnetized. Though his heartbeat quickened, and his mind became focused, the two little words Vipress typed weren't a lot to go on. Last time they communicated, every line was honest and to the point, usually dripping with sexual intent. Her briefness hinted to Thorton that the fears of walking into his trap was on her mind. He smirked. He could use that.

HOST: You shouldn’t have come.

Vipress hesitated. She knew how dangerous it was follow his link. By stating the obvious, he was stoking that fear. Thorton patiently waited for the once raw and impulsive Vipress gather the courage to respond.

VIPRESS: No?

HOST: Now your ass is mine.

VIPRESS: If you wanted my asshole all you had to do was ask

HOST: Good to know.

VIPRESS: First my throat… then my asshole… you want all of my holes dont you?

Thorton smirked. He had a feeling she was appreciate that. Now that her flirty nature was returning, Michael sent a message to Mina. “She took the bait.” All Thorton had to do from here was keep the Vipress talking. Ideally, he’d want to keep her distracted and blind to the fact that the NSA will be squeezing her IP address from a supposedly secure ISP, but he was certain Vipress already knew the risks. Knowing that she chose to come anyway thrilled the veteran operative.

VIPRESS: Your names Host huh…?

Thorton narrowed his eyes as he read the comment.

HOST: Can’t call myself a guest now can I?

VIPRESS: I dont like it…

VIPRESS: You need a name that makes me want to suck you dry.

Michael gave a breathy snort through his nostrils. The randomness of the question had put him on edge. He now recognized it as little more then a hacker with a flair for the dramatic wanting him to pick a cooler name.

HOST: A name like that exists? I would have changed it sooner.

VIPRESS: Mhm… change it to………………

VIPRESS: Thor

Thorton’s finger twitched. He had predicted there was a fifty percent chance that Vipress somehow knew his identity. After reading her last comment, it jumped to ninety. He grimaced as he glanced at the laptop he used to message Mina with. Though Mina promised the NSA wouldn't waste resources breaking into the chatroom itself, he didn't like the idea of his name being thrown around within arms reach. Michael Thorton was still officially wanted by the few people in the government who knew who knew his name. He pushed that from his mind and kept typing.

HOST: Looking to get your bell rung by the god of thunder?

VIPRESS: No… just you.

Michael grimaced. He was now one hundred percent sure. He tried to push that from his head, to advance their erotic banter, but the thought weighed down on his mind like a storm cloud. It wasn't so much that he was worried his identity and location were compromised, that wave of paranoia had already come and went, it was something else. A surge in his intuition told him she had given him a clue, that he knew enough about this Vipress to bring her identity into light.

He did his best to sext dirty to the cyber slut, while his mind continued to unpack the data he was given. It wasn't until the Vipress changed the tone of her texts from erotic, to sentimental, that Thorton began to focus fully on the words on the screen.

VIPRESS: If you cum in all of my holes… does that mean you own me?

Thorton paused. It wasn't the words she typed that caused the operative to hesitate. The words only jogged a face from to the front of the lineup in his mind. As soon as he visualized it, everything changed. He saw the young woman behind the keyboard as clearly as if she was standing in front of him. His fingers ravaged the keyboard as he typed with focused intent.

THOR: Don’t you already have a master?

Michael stared at the dotting cursor as he waited for a response. He tried to visualize the woman in his mind reacting to these words. He saw her body twitch and quiver, as the realization that Thorton might know who she was. It would be nearly identical to how he himself had felt earlier.

VIPRESS: Yes

THOR: Whats wrong? You don't do those sexy things with him?

VIPRESS: Dont

Michael felt an icy chill blow across the words on his screen. He had struck a nerve. He could feel it through the four letter response. He thought of a way to rebound the conversation, but she surprised him by responding before him.

VIPRESS: Dont talk about him. This is between me and you.

Thorton knew he was pushing his luck, but he couldn't help but type the first response that came to mind.

THOR: I disagree. Say I find your safe house, I break into your room and make you my bitch… your master wont be to happy with me for taking away his favorite toy.

As soon as his pinky struck the ENTER key, he wanted to take his last comment back. He had shot an arrow directly into the Vipress’s heart. He was so focused on the smell of blood, that he didn't even stop to think of the possible ramifications his charged comment had. The Vipress was making him sloppy.

The laptop he used to communicate with Mina awoke from its sleep mode. A little red +1 appeared on his dumby email address. He glanced down at the title. “So many proxies…” before reading the bulk of the message.

“We got the IP address but as we expected… there’s so many mirrors its almost laughable. There’s 100 out of North America alone. There’s even more addresses located in China and Iran though. We checked the American addresses, all of them seem to be actual locations, not phony IP addresses which I found a bit odd. We’re checking into them but like I said… most are outside our jurisdiction.”

Michael’s fingers flew over the keys as he typed his response.

“How many within California?” It wasn't very likely the hacker would place themselves in harms way for very long, but he might have hit a brick wall on his end. He waited. The lack of activity coming from either of his laptops was almost unbearable for the operative. Vipress still hadn't responded, and probably wasn't going to. Mina would respond, eventually, but she was on the governments payroll and faced countless distractions on her end. To his surprise though, Mina responded within a few minutes.

“There’s three in California, two within driving distance of your location.” Mina responded. Michael eyed the addresses before jotting them down on his tablet. Michael tapped another quick response. Mina’s response was immediate.

“Ok Mike, I trust you… just don't do anything TO reckless.” Mina had typed. Michael snatched his backpack from the floor and hurried out the door. He mumbled under his breath. “No promises…”

…

Michael glanced at his tablet in one hand, while keeping his other on the steering wheel. He was on the road, heading towards the closest of the addresses, still waiting for a possible response from the Vipress. She still hadn't typed a word since Thorton laid into her, but she hadn't left the chat either. It wasn't until the traffic starting getting heavy, that the Vipress finally responded.

VIPRESS: Do you have a knife on you?

Michael nearly slammed into the car in front of him as he reread the line of text. He glanced at his backpack filled with equipment and munitions. Inside one of the front pockets, was a Karambit

style folding knife, a tactical weapon a with a forward curved blade. He hesitated before tapping the response on his tablet.

THOR: Yea… why?

VIPRESS: When you fuck me… Will you hold it to my throat?

Michael felt an angry surge when he tapped the response.

THOR: No, it has a serrated edge. It would tear your throat.

VIPRESS: Thats ok

THOR: Not its fucking not. What use is a broken toy?

Michael no longer understood the motivation behind his responses. He no longer played a strategy. He had no end goal in mind. Likewise, he no longer understood the responses coming from the woman on the other end of the messenger.

VIPRESS: Thats how I want this to end…

THOR: Its a terrible way to go. Trust me.

VIPRESS: Doesnt sound so bad…

THOR: It IS

VIPRESS: Being raped and killed sounds more fun then being thrown in a box for the rest of my life…

Michael pulled over and parked at the side of the road. His heart was racing. As twisted and melodramatic as this silly girl sounded, Michael understood. He too would rather be cut down then let a federal agency take him alive. Solitary confinement for the rest of your life, because people don't want others to know what you might know. Worse then getting raped and brutalized. A long, slow rotting death. Was that what was in store for his Vipress?

Michael walked a good distance from his vehicle, stopping a hundred feet short of the old Victorian house off along the corner of a small, upper-class suburb. A vacation home of some well known Orthopedic surgeons. He set his backpack down on the ground, before pulling out his night vision binoculars. Under the moon’s gentle light, the house looked vacant, as it should be with its owners in Florida at the moment. The windows were darkened, the shades drawn. No cars or front of the garage. Everything looked on the level, which was why Michael knew she was here.

Michael strapped the bullet proof vest over his long sleeve shirt. He next pulled a black beanie cap over his head, before placing his state of the art night vision goggles over that. He strapped his belt around his waist, and placed his Smith & Wesson 9mm in its holster. Lastly, he slipped his folding knife into his pants pocket, ignoring the emotions it stirred.

He wore his tablet on his forearm. He’d keep feeding the demented vixen what she needed for as long as he could. Even now as he slowly approached through the back lawn, he occasionally paused to type some BDSM filled response.

The fantasy they were engaged in was getting out of hand, even by the veteran’s standards. He had choked her, cut her, suspended her on chains by her wrists and ankles and violated her again and again. From how she kept begging for more, it felt as though she wanted Thorton to destroy her. She wanted to bleed drop by drop until there was nothing left. A wild, self destructive fantasy. He’d continue to type whatever she wanted, to keep her distraction from the reality just outside her doors.

He circled the house until he found his point of entry. The window to the basement bathroom was unlocked. In a flash of moonlit steel, he opened his curved folding knife and jimmied it under the white painted wood of the window frame. The old window slid open an inch, before Thorton shoved his fingers underneath.

He slowly slid the window open as quietly as he could, moving in short increments until a gap large enough for his body lay open. After closing his knife, he replaced it with his pistol, before carefully lowering his legs through the basement window. When his shoes touched the bathroom sink, he delicately shifted his weight ontop of them. His heartbeat quickened as a small scraping sound was heard as the old cabinet shifted. He pushed that from his mind, as he ducked his upper body through the window next, aiming his pistol at the closed bathroom door.

It wasn't until both feet were firmly planted on the bathroom tile, that he heard noises coming from behind the bathroom door. He strained his hearing. Heavy breathing came from behind the door, before the sudden sounds of keyboard strikes tickled his eardrums. He was sure she was typing to him, begging for more of the warped fantasy, but he had since switched off his tablet screen.

The shuddering gasps grew louder, as Michael leaned his body close to the door. He gently twisted its handle, pushing the door open a small crack and pointing the barrel of his pistol through its opening. He quickly scanned the small cone of vision the crack created, before opening it further, sweeping his eyes across the room.

There, lying across a queen sized futon with her legs open wide, his “Vipress” was pleasuring herself under her small black panties. She was so entranced by the laptop lying besides her on the futon, that the Vipress hadn't noticed the operative walk into the room.

Though her open legs were facing Thorton (as if to greet him) her head was turned to the side, towards the place on the futon where her laptop rested. Suddenly, she reached over her chest to tap a short comment, before focusing fully on her other hands actions, her fingers stretching and misshaping the black bikini bottoms that barely cllung to her slender body.

She closed her eyes, focusing on the sensations her busy fingers produced. The small bikini bottom she wear was clearly wet, noticeable even through the eerie vision of his infrared goggles.

Sis, the G22 agent was the one furiously strumming herself in front of him, just as Thorton had predicted. He lifted the goggles from his face so he could take in the sights with his own naked eyes.

The room had a ghostly look about it. Candles of many sizes, shapes and smells were scattered around the room, casting an eerie glow around the futon. A powerpack, loose wires and cables attached to laptops and other various devices were scattered around the floor. Her skinny jeans and skater shoes were crumpled in a pile at the foot of the futon.

With her face turned to the side from him, and staring into the monitor of her laptop screen that bathed her face with its white glow, he studied his “Vipress.” Around her desperate eyes, she wore heavy liner and an abundant application of purple eye shadow, as if trying to give the illusion some big bruiser had punched both of her eyes. A long, thin scar across her cheek bone marred her otherwise smooth, and youthful appearance, at least where her makeup and piercings hadn't done so already.

She panted through her pierced lips, that she kept stained in a dark gothic burgundy. Her pale skin and burgundy lips perfectly complimented her dyed purple bob cut and bangs. Her small, perky breasts rose and fell under her tank top, revealing the outlines of the barbell piercings in her nipples each time she inhaled. From the pathetic way she was groaning, she must have been begging Thorton to say something each time she tapped a short response on her laptop.

Michael took a single step forward. Sis’s body froze. Michael’s grip on his pistol tightened. Her head snapped in his direction, her eyes flashing with a wild viciousness, the look a lioness might give a hunter when backed against a cliff. The primal spark in her eyes only lasted for a moment, before melting into a muddled, tearful ooze of emotions that Thorton could not identity.

It was then, staring into the young woman’s eyes that he began to understand the mute agent. She was lost, like a doll discarded by her owner and left to gather dust. He had called her a broken toy earlier, and right now, with her gothed out makeup and her confused, searching eyes, he realized how accurate that description had been.

She was a toy. A toy wound so tight and at such an early age by forces much greater then she was. She undoubtedly danced to their tune, the way she was programmed to. She must have, for her to rise up the ranks of G22. Only something happened along the way. Either from teenage angst, or a stifled puberty, her mental conditioning had fragmented. Thorton doubted he was the cause of her mental decay, but he had become its focus. She had fallen apart, and wanted him to be the one to dispose of her pieces.

Thorton felt a twist in his stomach, as he decided what it was he would do. “She wanted it.” he told himself. He would not send her to a concrete box with no sunlight, to whither away. Instead he would give her what she desired. He would break her.


	3. Climax

Sis’s heavy eyeliner ran across her purple eye shadow, and down her pale cheeks. Though tears were running from her eyes, Thorton couldn't describe her actions as crying. She kept her eyes trained on his, oozing waves of emotions he doubted even she understood. Her dark burgundy lips were parted, as her breath shuddered between them. Though her breathing was sharp and irregular, it was being held in place by wild expectations of her fate at the operatives hands.

The mute agent couldn't couldn't communicate to Michael, even if she knew what she wanted to say. She made no efforts to escape or defend herself as he took another step closer. Michael had hardened his expressions, his face more of a mask then anything resembling human. His eyes were locked on their objective, that only now began to tremble and squirm. As he moved closer, he tried to ignore how her pelvis clenched, and the way her hips raised ever so slightly, as if triggered by his proximity.

Sis’s entire body was shaking now that he loomed over her. Only occasionally, did she glance down at the pistol trained on her chest. Michael found her own weapons lying just out of arms reach besides the futon. Two .357 revolvers, stuffed in a western gunslinger belt, with a big metal “Texas” buckle on it. She flinched as he knocked the side of his foot against her gun belt, sending them tumbling even farther from reach.

Sis stared up at Michael’s wooden expressions, her own expressions pained as she tried desperately to glean something from him. His stony expressions began to crack, revealing a troubled grimace as he slid his pistol back into its holster. Sis’s breathing quickened, more mesmerized by Thorton’s discomfort then anything else.

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat, as he moved his hands to the object in his pants pocket. He had to use every ounce of his will to keep his hand from shaking, as his thumb flicked open the curved blade of his folding knife. Sis’s breath shivered from her trembling lips as the clack of the blade filled her ears.

She no longer looked at Michael. She stared at the curved blade rippling in the candlelight, her mouth gaped open. Her eyes had become glassy with tears when she looked back into Thorton’s gaze.

“Is this what you want?” He asked, feeling nauseous even before he received her answer. Her stuttering breath quickened, as she slowly arched her neck. While he found her answer distressing, it was the response he expected.

Thorton’s body jerked as he felt her fingers brush against his thigh. She turned her glassy eyes up to the ceiling as her hands clumsily searched for his manhood through his pants. To Michael’s horror as well as his disgust, he was already hard when when Sis’s fingers ran up the length of his shaft.

Michael grit his teeth as he lowered himself and the knife, to her body. The curved tip of the knife hooked into her tanktop between her nipples. With a quick jerk of the blade, Micheal carved a deep V in her top. She breathed a heavy groan as Thorton’s rough hand tore her top open. He paused to stare at her perky breasts and pierced nipples as they rouse and fell with each breath. He reached his free hand forward and pinched the stainless steel barbell piercing, before giving it a twist.

A shuddering moan rushed from Sis’s throat as she closed her eyes, focusing on the pleasure and pain of his actions. He released her piercing, only to reach over to her other nipple, squeezing the erect pink flesh, pinching it against the tiny metal bar. Sis wriggled under his torment, letting out a breathy sigh when he finally released her.

He let her regain her composure, watching her pant in relief, before pressing the blunt end of the curved knife against her toned, slender belly. Her breathing stopped and her body stiffened as he dragged the cool steel down her warm flash. Her hips gave an involuntary twitch, as the cold metal rubbed against her waist and inner thigh.

With a flick of his wrist, the curved blade severed the thin strap of her bikini bottom. He grabbed the black panties and yanked them from her body, causing a satisfying snap as the fabric strained and stretched from the force of his actions.

Thorton took a moment to run his finger and thumb across the wetness of her sopping panties, before taking in the sweet musky smell of her juices. Sis’s knees wobbled, as they fought the overwhelming urge to close themselves. Her lust won out, and her legs slowly relaxed and parted. Her swollen, drooling folds of pink flesh opened to the veteran operative. Sis had since turned her head away from Michael, seemingly embarrassed that her glistening genitalia was on display.

A rage that had been building deep inside the operative began to bubble to the surface. She was more afraid of him staring at her little twat, then she was of him cutting her throat. His lips snarled.

“Stupid kid.” He spat. Sis’s head turned back to the operative. A look of surprise and uncertainty washed over her face. In a blur of motion, Michael shoved her soaked panties into her mouth, using his fingers to jam the wet fabric down her throat.

Sis gagged. Her survival instincts awoke from their slumber, and she began to struggle and fight the man on top of her. Michael ignored the pain as her fingernails dug into the flesh of his neck as his powerful hand remained clamped against her mouth. Her eyes darted to his, wide with desperate confusion as he used his superior strength and size to keep her pinned to the futon.

Thorton pushed the blunt end of his curved knife against the tip of her nose, flattening and misshaping it as he brought his face close to hers.

“What’s wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?” Michael snapped. The strength in Sis’s arms left her, and they dropped down at her sides. Her eyes closed, squeezing out two more streams of warm liquid that mixed with her running eyeliner, making black trails run down her cheeks. Her body tensed as he raised the knife above his head. He slammed the curved blade against the wall, burying it into the drywall above the futon.

Thorton no longer knew what he was doing. No mission guidelines, no objective came to mind. Only the burning hunger in his cock drove his actions. Keeping his hand tightly pressed against her mouth, his free hand impatiently loosened his belt and opened his pants.

Sis’s eyes opened wide as she felt the head of Thorton’s penis press against her moist folds. Her back arched like a bow as her buried the length of his manhood deep inside her. Though initially consumed by his lust, he paused, taken back by the moist tightness of the mute agent’s twat. He grunted in pleasure, rotating his hips to gently churn inside her, shifting and stretching her slick inner walls.

Sis’s eyelids fluttered, her eyes rolled in the back of her head as the operative hips began to move. The long, powerful piston movements, drove the length of his manhood in and out of the mute agent again and again. Her smaller body buckled and flopped against the futon, unable to do anything else then try to brace itself against Michael’s powerful thrusts. She brought her hands to the heavy straps on his Kevlar vest, holding on for dear life as the veteran threw all delicacy to the wind, increasing the speed and strength of his movements.

Sis’s face was turning bright red. With Thorton’s hand firmly clamped over her mouth and jaw, she struggled to fill her lungs through her nostrils. The wad of wet fabric in the back of her throat caused her body to wretch and gag against Thorton’s palm.

Thorton continued to use her tight body for his pleasure, too consumed by his lust to notice her discomfort. It wasn't until he felt his balls clench, that his common senses returned to him. He was pounding away at the young, nubile agent, and without a condom.

He tried to pull himself free of Sis’s intoxicating cunt, but her legs tightened around his waist, slamming her heels against the small of his back. Thorton’s body jerked as he felt the eruption he was holding back slip from his control. He groaned as he pumped the first few torrents of cum deep into the mute agent’s body.

She writhed and twisted underneath him, managing to turn her head from his firm grip to expel the panties from her mouth. Free from her gag, she greedily filled her lungs. Her body looked so small under Thorton’s, as she gently convulsed and gasped. His own body shuddered, as he emptied the last spurts of warm cum into her, to exhausted from exertion and bliss to worry.

Her head turned to the side from his, as she gasped like a fish, until the red in her face began to change into a light rose. Her makeup was smeared over her face, some getting on the white sheets and pillow cases beneath her.

Thorton panted down at the mute, as his mind swam with endorphins. He sank down against the futon, feeling drained as his cheek pressed against the pillow underneath him. The veteran operative wanted nothing more then to keep his eyes closed like this; hot and sticky from sweat, with the smell of ejaculant and body odor wafting in the air around him, and to let his mind drift into sleep against the panting woman’s tight and slender body.

Only Michael knew better. He knew how dangerous it was fall asleep next to someone as deadly and unpredictable as Sis. He could only spare a few more moments like this before…

…

Thorton’s eyes snapped opened. His mind reeled as it jump-started itself. His eyes darted around at the blurry objects in front of him. He sighed in relief as he saw Sis slumbering against him, and felt his arm held tightly against her body between her arms and legs. Michael swore under his breath. It had only been for a brief moment, but he had fallen asleep.

“What a fitting way to go…” Michael mumbled, beginning to shift his arm free from Sis’s grip. The mute’s face scrunched as she squeezed herself even tighter against his arm, trapping it in place. He winced as he felt his own cooling fluids against his hand, as Sis rubbed her slimey cunt against it, keeping it trapped between her legs. Michael sighed.

“Sis, look…” Michael started to say. Before he could finish, Sis had opened her eyes. She silently pleaded with him, opening her mouth to let out an airy breath, before shaking her head. Thorton felt a surprising wave of guilt, staring into the mute agent’s eyes.

Before Michael could come up with something clever to say, Sis pressed her pierced lips against his. Her eyes clenched closed, as she locked her mouth against his. It was a simple kiss, but a desperate one. She didn't open her lips, she didn't use her tongue. She only pressed her lips against his as tightly as she could. Through that kiss, Michael felt her desire to keep him here. The last thing the veteran operative remembered was returning Sis’s kiss, before his mind plunged into unconsciousness.

…

Michael’s body bristled, sensing the impending danger even before he felt the bite of the knife against his neck. He kept his body very still, not wanting to make the wound any deeper, as he slowly opened his eyes. Sis’s sadistic grin came into focus. Her eyes sparkled with sinister mischief as stared down at him. She opened her mouth and exhaled a breathy sigh, that managed to sound like triumphant gloating. She tightened her knees around his waist as she raised her upper body, keeping her warm, sticky cunt pressed tightly against his slumbering member. Despite the danger of the situation, he felt his manhood tick and shift against her gentle grinding.

Thorton grit his teeth as he felt the blade sink into his neck again, making the previous wound even wider. He tensed as Sis lifted the knife from his neck and let the stained, serrated blade hover near his eye. He silently cursed himself, noting it was his own knife coated in blood.

The mute agent brought the blade to her own face, watching in fascination as the blood, pooled into a droplet, dangling at the curved tip. Before gravity could pull the quivering drop free, Sis intercepted it, running her eager tongue up the side of the blade, licking the smeared blood clean. She smacked her lips and gave Thorton a twisted smirk.

As odd as it was, this was the Sis that Michael was more used to seeing. He was actually a bit relieved to see the mute back to her usual demented self. Now if he could only get that knife from her…

Acting in a blur of motion, Michael rolled himself out from under the mute, swinging the lithe agent around and reversed their positions while pinning her hands at the side of her head. Sis struggled, but couldn't stop smiling. She leaned up towards his neck, reaching out with her pink tongue. Michael winced as Sis licked the fresh wound on his neck, smearing more of his blood on her already smudged lips.

He sighed in annoyance, before snatching the knife from her hand. He snapped the blade closed before bonking Sis on the top of the head with it.

Sis’s winced before rubbing the spot where Michael smacked her. Her expressions drooped sadly as he rose from the futon and pulled his pants up. His body was hot and sticky feeling. He had slept in his sweat damp clothing and tactical gear, which now clung to him as thick as the smell of body odor.

Michael frowned as he reluctantly moved away from the kneeling mute. Sis’s hands snapped to his belt, holding him tightly in place with both arms.

“Look Kid, I cant stay here much longer. Either your G22 buddies or the US government will be sniffing around here, and I cant afford to be caught by either, you know that.” Thorton said, giving her cheek a small stroke with his thumb.

Sis opened her mouth and gasped an airy breath up at him, then shook her head. She didn't release his belt. Michael groaned.

“Sis, I cant stay here. You shouldn't stay here either. I’m going to tell them everything… well, almost everything, as soon as I get back. You should be worrying about packing up and skipping town.”

Sis lowered her gaze as her face fell. Thorton felt the pang of guilt return as the mute agent limply hung on his belt.

“Hey… Take some time to worry about you. Hit the showers, put your face back on…”

Michael was cut off when Sis launched herself to her feet, using his belt as handlebars. Her perky tits crashed into his chest, nearly knocking him back, before Sis reoriented herself.

Sis grinned up at him, leaning her chin against his chest. The veteran operative couldn't help but find her blunt, nonverbal arguments extremely adorable, and was having a hard time hiding it. Sensing blood, she nuzzled against his vest affectionately.

It was then she sniffed Thorton sharply, before crinkling her nose and looking up at him in disgust.

“What can I say? Kevlar makes for a lousy sleepwear.” He said. Sis smiled mischievously, before jerking her head in the direction of the bathroom.

“What, need me to wash your back for you?” He said with a taunting smirk. Sis let out an exasperated sigh, before a sparkle of realization began to twinkle in her eyes. She chewed on the corner of her lip by her hoop piercing, before nodding her head.

Michael opened his mouth to tell her off, to let her down softly, but the tugging on his belt highlighted the growing tightness he felt in his pants. Sis smiled wickedly, leading him into the bathroom by his belt.

“Ah hell…” Michael muttered.

…

Sis’s lithe, nubile body felt slippery and slick against his skin as she rubbed herself over the front of his body. Aided by the coconut scented body wash left by the bathroom’s owners, their hands ran over each others backs, lathering, groping, and scratching all the while. Michael pushed out the nagging concerns at the stupidity of his actions, and allowed his mind to fully delve into the hot water, warm skin and scented bubbles bombarding his senses.

Michael squeezed Sis tightly around her waist, nearly bending her in half as he pressed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss with wild abandon, her tongue flicking out between her lips in search of his.

When they eventually broke their passionate kiss, they both panted to catch their breaths. Michael took the time hold her face his both hands, raising her chin so the hot water ran across her face. Sis closed her eye and bunched her face, but didn't try to squirm away as the operative wiped the smudged makeup from her pale skin.

When Sis opened her eyes, she looked up at him with soulfully. Without the layers of makeup and eye shadow, she looked oddly sweet and vulnerable. Sis searched Michael’s eyes, most likely wondering what the man who had stopped to hold and cherish her was thinking.

She nuzzled Thorton’s hand, before sucking on his thumb. The sweet innocent air about her evaporated as the sultry heat in her eyes focused laser beam. She held him by his wrist with both hands, as she took the length of his thumb into her mouth, gently bobbing her head back and forth against it.

Her lustful eyes dropped down to Michael’s groin, hungrily eyeing his manhood as she popped his thumb from her mouth. She looked up at him with a knowing gleam as she lowered herself to her knees. She shifted against the rubber bathmat underneath them as she raised her hands towards Thorton’s erect cock.

Her agile fingers ran up and around Thorton’s dick, taking a surprising amount of care with his manhood, treating it as if it were some kind of idol. She gently washed out the kinks of dried semen in his pubic hair and curled her fingers under his balls, cherishing his member with the same amount of tenderness he showed her makeup free face moments earlier.

She gave his swollen head a quick lick, before looking up at Michael, eager to see his reaction. The operative patted her head before nudging her gently towards his impatient manhood. Sis took the hint. She took Thorton’s cock in both hands, angling it and her quivering lips before casting another lustful look. Though she did her best to appear confident and sensual, the operative could tell this was only to hide the growing anxiety in her eyes.

She swallowed nervously before opening her lips and taking Thorton’s swollen head in her mouth. Her brow furrowed as she took in the taste of his penis, gently running her tongue against it’s sensitive flesh. Michael groaned, curling his fingers against her purple hair and massaging her scalp. An oddly hopeful and optimistic light blossomed in her eyes, before her tongue picked up its pace.

Encouraged by Michael’s reaction, Sis took his length deeper. Her face scrunched with discomfort as she took his rigid shaft deep down her throat. Whether her gag reflex was to strong, or the angle she found herself in couldn't take it any further, she quickly pulled her head back, working his shaft with short and quick pulls from her lips.

Michael had no reason to complain. He let out a contended sigh as the mute operative bobbed his dick in and out of her lips. She picked up the pace, stroking his shaft with one hand, while clutching on to his firm, muscular backside with the other. After building her courage, Sis shifted both hands to Micheal’s rump, clutching it tightly as she began to deep throat him once again.

Thorton leaned his head back and moaned in pleasure. The slurps and little choking sounds Sis was making was like music to the veteran operative’s ears. Though her actions were timid and uncertain at first, she moved with practiced efficiency, most likely mimicking a fantasy or pornagraphic video she had burned in her memory. Michael’s teeth clattered as he let out a shuddering breath.

“Ooh… I’m close girl…” He whispered. Sis groaned in affirmation, adding a little vibration against the head of his penis. Michael gripped her head and hair tightly, as he felt his welling pleasure burst free. Sis’s body shuddered violently as the shot of cum hit the back of her throat. She barely waited for him to finish, before pulling away, letting his cock drop free of her lips. She slapped her hands against her mouth, keeping her eyes tightly closed.

The reaction she had to having a mouthful of his cum was uncomfortable to watch. Thorton wondered if the taste of his spunk was making her ill. Rather then try to spit it out though, she held it in her mouth for the longest time. Then, she tried to swallow.

Sis coughed, forcing a blast of white slime between her fingers. She choked and gagged, spitting out most of Michael’s load, before smacking her lips, greedily swallowing every drop that didn't spew from her mouth.

From the way her shoulders slumped, and her head hung, he could tell she felt she had failed him, somehow. When Michael tried to stroke the top of her head, she jerked it away, hiding her face from his with a wall of her wet bangs.

“Hey, whats wrong? I know you were trying to swallow my load like some porn star but…” He asked. Sis swat her fingers out at Thorton’s shins, keeping herself turned away from him on the rubber bathmat. Michael chuckled.

“Its my partly my fault anyway. You were sucking me off so good, I gave you quite the mouthful. No wonder you couldn't swallow it.” He said, nudging her rump with his foot. She turned her head back at him to give him a strange side eyes stare through the purple veil of wet hair. Michael shook his head.

“Quit sulking.” He said, dropping down to join her on the rubber bathmat. His much larger frame loomed over her as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her back against himself. Sis didn't put up any resistance to his affection, and after a few moments, she was leaning back against him, stroking his knees with her wandering fingertips.

“There… much better.” He said. Michael guided her shoulders forward before running his hands across the smooth, pale flesh of her back. She wiggled against his touch, apparently ticklish.

“Hey, you wanted help washing your back didn't you?” He said, moving one of his hands around her shoulders to grope her perky breast. She let out an airy sigh of contentment as her breasts were fondled. The pleasant steam from the shower, the warm water against their skin, and the smell of coconut body wash enveloped the two of them.

Just when Michael figured he had spent enough time relaxing on the job, he felt Sis’s hands against his knees. She pushed off against him, sliding her rump back against his groin. She turned her head back at him, not enough to actually see the operative’s face, but enough to let him know the way her pretty little ass was sandwiched around his cock was intentional. Michael groaned.

“Oh no… Not again. I told you that…” His voice trailed off. Sis shifted her body so she was practically sitting on is lap, keeping Thorton’s hardening dick flossed between her cheeks.

“Are you listening to me?” Michael said, before gritting his teeth. Despite having cum only minutes earlier, his disobedient prick was already standing at full attention, eager to violate the only hole Sis had left that he hadn’t taken already. The warmth of her eager anus against his shaft pushed all common sense and responsibilities from his mind.

Michael’s hands clamped against her slender hips. Her body shivered as he took charge, easily moving her lithe body as if she was weightless. Her breathing quickening and her body tensed, as lined her puckered hole up against his sensitive tip.

Sis let out a husky gasp as Michael pulled her down against himself, burrowing his rigid member deep inside her. Her breathing was quick and raspy, as she took his manhood all the way to its base. The tightness of her asshole was initially even more intense then her cunt. After breaching her puckered sphincter, her inner cavities loosened up around his member.

Sis was making strange noises in the back of her throat as her body began to thrash. Michael held her tight, letting her get used to the feeling of his rod deep inside her. Just when the mute’s body was beginning to relax, the first pump from Thorton’s hips caused her to shake and shiver again. She reached her arms back, holding on to his waist and leaned her body against him.

Michael took that as an invitation. He greedily sped up his hips’ movement, bouncing the small woman up and down on his lap. Her hands tightened around his waist. She gasped like a fish while he continued to pound her rear entry. Her breathy moans drowned out the sounds of the shower raining down around them.

Sis’s body jerked, when Thorton’s hand reached around her hip, and curled his fingers inside her heated slit. She gripped his wrist tightly, as his hand shook roughly, side to side, stretching and stirring her vaginal walls with his strong fingers. When he moved his other hand’s fingers to her twitching clit, it was quickly greeted by a splash of warm liquid.

Sis’s tight inner walls squeezed around the operative’s fingers as her climax racked her body. Michael sped up the tempo of his thrusts, wanting to quickly reach his own orgasm. His fingers continued to strum her quivering button, causing her throws of passion to become violent.

Overstimulated, Sis’s fingers clawed against Michael’s thighs. He ignored the sting, and focused more on the pleasure welling inside him. His hips sped up their tempo, diving his length in and out of her harder then before. The strength left Sis’s arms. They flopped limply as the mute was overwhelmed by the lustful barrage railing into her. Her body remained like like a lump of quivering jelly bouncing up and down on his dick, until it once again tensed and he felt another warm spray drench his fingers.

Michael assumed he had driven the mute into another spurting orgasm. It wasn't until until he noticed the yellow liquid circling the drain in front of him, that he realized it wasn't just Sis’s juices spurting out from her. Sis let out a bewailing groan into her hands. Despite everything, Thorton couldn't help but laugh, knowing it would do nothing to elevate the poor girl’s humilation.

Michael’s jaw clenched, as he felt his own climax building. He buried himself once more into her moist caverns before letting loose the geyser he had been holding back. Sis’s body shuddered as he finished pumping her full of his warm cum. She flopped back against him limply, lacking the strength to do anything else but rest on his lap.

Thorton was panting. Despite all the obvious problems and dangers surrounding her, Michael couldn't remember the last time he felt this passionately for another human being. As he regained his breath, his rationality returned with it. He wasn't stupid. He was reckless and naive at times, wanting to wrap every mission up with a fairy tail ending, no matter the odds, but he was a pragmatist at heart. He had his fun, but the mission must always come first. That was clear to him. What wasn't clear, was what he would do with the mentally conditioned agent on his lap. No matter how he felt on the matter, she was an enemy operative working against his objectives.

As long as her mind still belonged to G22, to Albatross, she would continue to work against him. Having stared down the barrels of her revolvers on more then one occasion, he knew she would have taken his life without a second thought if given the command, no matter how much she regretted it afterwards. Having her naked on his lap most likely hadn't changed that fact.

Michael pushed the concerns of the future from his mind. He had no doubt he would be spending many hours in the near future, planning, calculating and scheming the best way out of his current situation, for him and Sis.

For now though, Michael petted her wet, purple hair, trying to enjoy the warmth of the moment while it lasted. Sis barely registered his hand against her head, shuddering gently against his body. Together, they sat until the water from the shower grew cold.

…

“Mr. Thorton… paging Mr. Thorton.” Mina’s voice chirped from Michael’s laptop speaker. The veteran operative took a swig from the jug of orange juice in his hands before slapping the cap back on and shoving it back into the fridge. He walked towards Mina Tang’s voice, towards the laptop on his living room table, in his small Mexican apartment.

“Mina… just in time. I was just about to watch the ‘Day of the Dead’ parade with some friends. We got room for one more if your interested?” Michael said glibly, a smirk spread across his face. Mina’s humorless reaction sent warning alarms off in his brain.

“No Mike… that’s not why I’m calling.” She said. Michael’s playful demeanor melted away.

“I take it your superiors weren't happy with the way I left things.”

“What did you expect? There was virtually no traces of a G22 cell in the address you gave us.” Thorton grimaced.

“Its G22. They leave trails like ghost’s leave footprints. Still… I didn't expect them to move that quickly.” He said. Mina hesitated. If Thorton wasn't already on high alert, he would have been now. His long time ally was carrying out their conversation with all the motivation of someone with a gun to their head. Mina pursed her lips in thought for a moment, before finally speaking.

“It’s about your ‘Vipress’ Mike.” She said. Michael did his best to keep his face from tensing.

“Everything is in the report. If they wanted it dealt with differently, they should have done a better job plugging the leak themselves.” He said, his voice devoid of emotion. Mina studied the professional mask Thorton’s face had become before shaking her head.

“Common Mike… I’m not as dumb as you seem to think I am.”

“What do you mean?” Michael said, narrowing his eyes.

“If its G22, I have a pretty good idea who the Vipress is.” Mina said, giving Thorton a loaded look. He continued to stare back at her with the same cool professionalism he displayed earlier.

“And she gave me the data I used to shut down the G22 cell operating in the area, leaving a name out of the report out of professional courtesy isn't something the higher ups should work themselves up over.” He said frankly, throwing in a shrug for good measure. Mina did not look convinced.

“Professional courtesy…” She said softly. Michael hesitated. His mental and emotional strength far surpassed the Asian American agent on his laptop screen, yet she was staring straight through him. His little configuration of compartments he set up just for her weren't working. It was like she looked past them, straight into the truth at Michael’s center. He had never felt more exposed.

“What else do you call throwing a fellow operative a bone for selling out their allies? Exchanging one operative for the success of the mission is a choice I’d make again in a heartbeat.” He said.

“The ‘operative in question’ isn't the type to sell out G22.” She said frankly. Michael make a face.

“And you came to the conclusion by looking through her files…?” He said. Mina flattened her lips before responding.

“No Mike, from your earlier reports. From the conversations we had about her.”

Michael hesitated. When he first met the mute operative, he remembered being unusually fixated on her. He dug through Interpol records, pulling free the corrupted bits of data that weren't fully expunged from their servers to piece together the small fragments he could find on her. The Sis Mina understood in her head was only there, because he was the one who assembled the pieces for her. When Michael didn't respond, Mina talked in his turn.

“Mike, what really happened? Where is she?” Mina pressed gently. Michael furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Where is she? With her ‘owner’ I guess. You’ll have to ask him.” He said, putting a sarcastic and annoyed tone on the word ‘owner.’ Mina studied Michael’s face for an unnerving amount of time.

“Albatross?” She asked. Michael blinked.

“Who else would I mean?”

Mina opened her lips to answer, but never did. She gave Thorton a weak smile before abruptly changing the topic, the tone of her voice becoming all business.

“Between you and me, Interpol has been chasing down leads on G22 like crazy. Something about recovering corrupted records?” Mina said, watching Michael’s reactions carefully. He furrowed his brow in annoyance.

“Don’t look at me like that. Albatross was the one who wiped those servers clean, he admitted as much back in Moscow, its in my reports. How the heck am I supposed to help them recover records I know almost nothing about?” He said. Mina nodded apologetically.

“I know Mike, I believe you.” Her voice lingered.

“But…?” He asked. Mina hardened her expression and gave Michael a knowing look.

“If I were you, I _wouldn't_ leave Mexico. Interpol will be trying to make contact with you soon.” Mina said, putting a strange emphasis on one of the words she spoke. Thorton understood.

“Thank you Mina… for everything. I’ll sit tight.” He said, ending the transmission and powering his laptop down. He took his laptop to his closet, pulling out his “bug-out bag” and stuffing his laptop into the front flap, just in front of his first aid kit and besides his spare mags for his Smith and Wesson. He pulled the large backpack onto his back before walking to the front door and stepping out into the hall.

He calmly walked over to the door across the hall and reached up above the door frame. He pulled free a small key, and unlocked the door, closing and locking it behind him as he walked through the small apartment on the opposite side of the building from his own. The elderly women who lived there barely looked up from her Spanish soap operas, as Michael walked past, opened the window, and stepped out into the fire escape.

…

The streets were full of Día de Muertos festivities. The sounds, sights, and smells, of drinking, dancing and music bombarded his senses. Celebrators wearing skeleton themed masks or face paint were seen intermingled within the crowd, as well as plain clothes citizens and American tourists. Wearing a baseball cap and glasses, dressed like a typical hiker, Michael couldn't have stood out in the crowd of skeletons and tourists if he tried. 

He made his way  towards  a metal fence, overlooking the river, idly watching the tourist boats and other pleasure crafts slowly drifted by. Something tapped Michael’s left shoulder, but when the operative turned his head  he saw nothing but the faces of celebrators,  to  distracted by their own antics  to notice him . When he turned to look over his other shoulder, he found himself face to face with a wooden skeleton mask, with black  and purple  roses lining the top. Michael  smirked .

“Well, your certainly getting into the spirit of things.” He said. The masked woman gave a breathy sigh, before raising her mask. Sis’s face was elaborately painted with white and gray with the traditional “Day of the Dead” black lines through her lips and up the corners of her mouth. Michael raised his brow.

“Hey, your wearing less makeup then usual, whats the occasion?” He asked. Sis narrowed her eyes before shoving something into his chest. Michael juggled the object in his arms, before turning it around to look at it. Two black skeleton eyes stared back at him from the Day of the dead Mask. The operative smiled.

“Never used Día de Muertos as cover for an escape. One more reasons why I love this job.” He said. Sis gasped a response, before placing a hand to her heart. Michael calmly removed his glasses and hung them on his shirt, before pulling the mute operative in close. She grinned and wriggled her hips against his arm as it pinned her lower body close to his.

“No Sis, I adore you…” He said. The playful light behind Sis’s eyes shifted into a sultry gleam. She placed her hands on Michael’s chest before leaning in for a kiss. A sudden, loud pop sent both of the operatives on high alert. They felt each other’s bodies instinctively tense as their head’s simultanously snapped towards the boats.

Michael laughed, as the fireworks from one of the larger boats thudded and crackled above the waterside. Sis let out a breathy sigh and rolled her eyes, taking a moment to watch the way the rippling waves reflected the brilliant lights from the sky. Thorton watched her, finding a strange amount of solace watching the mute operative enjoy the festivities. He eventually turned her head to face him with a finger on her chin.

“How’s this sound…? We get something to eat, watch the parade, and when we’re done, we skip out of town.” Michael said. A wide smirk spread across Sis’s face. She nodded before giving Thorton’s cheek a quick peck.

“Alright, I’m going to find something to eat… you hungry?” He asked. Sis gave a small shrug and a nod. Michael decided to take her answer as a yes, and headed for the closest food stand. When he was half way to his destination, a very edible looking tamale cart, he realized the mute agent was no longer by his side.

Michael turned and scanned the bustling crowds of celebrators. Behind a pack of children with sprinklers, Sis stared down at an object in her hands, as if she had seen a ghost. Thorton made his way around the screen of feral children, coming up alongside his stunned partner.

Sis made no indication that he noticed the veteran operative, even when he placed a hand on the small of her back. Her eyes were glued to the glowing white screen of her tablet. Michael didn't need to read the words to know who they belonged too. The message was short to the point. “Come home, now.” The message read.

Michael scoffed and glanced away from the tablet. It was then he realized the power the simple command had over her. She was staring straight ahead, past the tablet, as if lost in a dream. Her lips were partly open and moving as if trying to speak. Michael hugged her from behind in an effort to comfort her, but the mute was like a plank of wood in his arms.

“Hey…” Michael whispered in the mute’s ear. When she didn't respond, he kissed her cheekbone and turned her head to face him. Sis blinked and searched up at Michael, as if looking for guidance.

“I’m not going to pretend I know what your going through… or what you should do.” He said. Sis’s body cringed in his grasp, seemingly more upset by his words then comforted. Thorton sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head.

“All I know is that my life is a crazy, dangerous mess, and your probably the only one I can count on to be there right alongside me, since your as crazy and dangerous as I am. So if you decide that kind of life is alright with you, I promise to always have your back.” He said. Sis turned her head towards Thorton for a moment, before tapping a response. She held it up to show him. “I am home.”

Sis tried to press the SEND icon on her tablet, but her thumb wouldn't stop trembling. Michael placed his hand on her wrist and held her until the shaking stopped. Sis tapped SEND. Without skipping a beat, Michael snatched Sis’s tablet from her hands and opened the back panel.

“While he’ll certainly read the words… I don't think the old man will accept them.” He said, while removing the battery. Sis stared in shock as Thorton dropped all the pieces of her tablet to the ground.

“I think he’ll continue to track you through this tablet. So I’m going to give the old man some time to really chew on that message you sent him.” He said, before bringing the heel of his shoe down hard on the pieces of her tablet. Seeing the plastic crunch and crack pulled Sis from her daze. She looked up into Michael’s eyes as he fastened the mask to his head.

“Common Sis, I’ll buy you a tamale.” He said with a wink before dropping the mask down over his face. Sis watched the operative turn towards the food cart. She watched him weave through the crowd, before dropping her gaze to the broken tablet. A small but hopeful smile turned on the corners of her lips, before the mute followed her man to the food cart. Tamales in hand, the two masked operatives disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
